The Three (Twilight Love Story)
by vampire-bunny-girl
Summary: Bella didn't have just Renesmee oh no...she had three, Renesmee, E.J, and Catherine. Can the Cullen's handle Cathy and E.J when their gift's can kill, what will happen if the Cullen's send them to the Volturi...only time can Tell.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Carlie Cullen  
Oldest, looks wavy brown hair, deep mud brown eyes, pale skin with rosy cheeks, happy and half vampire.

E.J Charles Cullen  
Middle child, brown hair, green eyes, pale skin with light pink cheeks, calm and 3/4 vampire.

Catherine Rosalice Cullen  
Youngest child, brown hair green eyes (looks like Renesmee all but the eyes), pale skin with light pink cheeks, hyper and 3/4 vampire.

Now on with the story.

Rosalie had taken Renesmee into the living room, Jacob watched as Edward shot Venom straight into Bella's heart and as he bit all around Bella. It wasn't in till after the wolves had left that Esme and Alice started to fix up Bella, Alice stopped when she heard the faintest baby cry...coming from inside Bella "Carlisle!" Alice called and within second's he was by her side,  
"Oh my lord, there's another child" Carlisle said reaching inside Bella and pulling out a baby boy, Alice rapped the boy up and handed him to Esme, but before Esme grabbed the baby she took another look at Bella and saw her stomach move, "Carlisle...look" Esme said pointing at Bella, with out a second to lose Carlisle reached inside Bella again and pulled out another baby girl.  
After Carlisle cleaned up the children, and Esme and Alice cleaned up Bella...again, they walked into the living room, once they entered everyone gasped looking at the two new children,  
Edward rushed over and looked at his other children and smiled...but the smile soon turned to one of confusion, "what is it Edward?" Alice asked, "How come I couldn't hear them inside Bella?" Edward asked a question that no one had the answer too.

Two days went by and everyone loved the triplets Renesmee liked sending thought's to her family and loved making her little sister laugh, Renesmee now looked the age of a three year old well E.J and Catherine looked the age's of one,  
Everyone could already see the difference between each child,  
Renesmee acted funny and kind.  
E.J acted calm and happy.  
Well Catherine acted hyper, happy and helpful.  
As Carlisle examined each child he realized that Catherine and E.J were not half vampire like their older sister, they were 3/4 vampire but still had lots of control.

Catherine's Prov  
I was sitting on grandpa's lap, E.J was sitting on Grandma's, and Renesmee was sitting on Jacob's making faces to make E.J laugh, I looked at daddy, "who want's to take Catherine and E.J hunting?" Daddy asked, uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper stood up so fast it was like they weren't even sitting, "we will, come on you too" Uncle Jasper said picking us up even though we could walk.

When we got back I ran right into daddies arm's 'daddy, daddy I caught a mountain lion' I thought, daddy laughed, "I bet you did" Daddy said he put me down beside E.J, "Bella...Come meet them" Daddy called into the living room, and then a beautiful woman walked out and looked at us, "oh my lord" she said looking at us with huge smiles, 'mommy?' I thought, "yes Catherine, this is your mother" daddy said after he said that I jumped right into mommies arm's along with E.J,

Mommy held us for a bit longer then looked at Jacob, "wait why aren't you bugging me about holding them to long but you bugged me about Renesmee?" Mommy asked, "uh oh" I said everyone looked at me smiling, but mommy was angry, "Bella you know we can't control it" Jacob tried to reason with her as she put me and E.J down, "you imprinted on her!, NO! she's a baby! she's mine!" mommy yelled "look Nessie like's me too" Jacob just said the totally wrong thing, mommy jumped at Jacob but Seth got in the way.

After everything calmed down mommy was still saying sorry to Seth,  
"why does mommy keep saying sowwy?" I asked aunt Rose, everyone started crowding me saying good job and all this stuff...man grown ups are confusing.

Two weeks later

I was twirling around the living room humming a song, Renesmee screamed cause she looked at the screen during a scary part, Jacob actually pushed me aside to get to her and I hit my shoulder against the coffee table and what else is a one year old looking kid gonna do...cry. As soon as I started crying my daddy picked me up and glared at Jacob along with everyone else,

Jacob looked at me to apologize but as soon as our eyes met he started screaming about fire, I looked away from him and he stopped...he then made the mistake of looking at E.J cause as soon as he did he started screaming again but this time about ice.  
Mommy picked E.J up knocking off his concentration, everyone was looking at us in shock,"I think we found out their gift's" Uncle Emmett said.


	2. Their Just Like Tem

A few month's past, The family was worried that the Volturi would find out mine and E.J's gift's.

Renesmee looks 8, well me and E.J look 6 I'm happy about that, right now we are all in the living room including some family friends from all over the world how exciting is that!.  
"Edward you know as well as I that when Aro finds out E.J's and Catherine's gift's he will want them and I am just saying but they remind me an awful lot of Jane and Alec" A man said and there were many nods of agreement, "daddy, who are Jane and Alec are they nice people?" I asked daddy, everyone looked at me, "I'm afraid not hunny" Daddy said hugging me and E.J.

Days went by and now we are all standing in a field in front of the Volturi, Renesmee just finished showing Aro her thought's and right away he looked at me and E.J, "Renesmee what did you do?" daddy and mommy asked shocked, "it was an accident" Renesmee said with tear's, "don't worry, dear Renesmee here showed me E.J's and Catherine's gift's...it's strange how much they resemble Jane's, I am terribly sorry Cullen's...but they must come with us" Aro said with excited eyes, "NO!" Everyone yelled, Aro's smile fell, either they come with us...or all the children die" Aro said, everyone got into fighting stances,  
"STOP!" Me and E.J yelled at the same time, our family looked at us shocked, "we'll go" We said at the same time then ran to the Volturi before they could stop us, "but why?" dad and mom asked, "because we won't have people die for us" E.J said well I nodded, The Volturi let us say good by then we were gone.


	3. How Dare You!

(over the years)  
2 years after E.J and Catherine left with the Volturi, they now look 11.  
Over the years the children have opened up the Volturi and Catherine has a crush on Alec, well E.J has a crush on Jane.

I woke up took a shower got dressed in this  
/walking_around/set?id=45182056

As I ran into the throne room E.J ran in front of me "BOO!" He yelled right before we crashed, "OW!" me and and E.J shouted as we landed on the floor, everyone was laughing or trying not to, "watch where you run Caty" E.J said laughing, "me, your the one who randomly jumped in front of me" I said smiling as he helped me up.  
"Hey Kitty" Alec called my nickname, I looked over and smiled, "kissy, kissy, kissy" E.J said teasing me, with out a second thought I tackled him, and of course we started play fighting.  
"HOW DARE YOU TURN THEM AGAINST EACH OTHER!" Familiar voices shouted out, me and E.J stopped at looked to see all the Cullen's and the wolves, "we were just play fighting" I said then ran to stand beside Alec and E.J ran beside Jane and they put their arms around us. I spotted Renesmee, wow she looks 14 now,

Dad and the rest of them looked at us shocked, "what is going on here?" Dad asked getting angry, "why, Alec and Jane have found their mates is all" Aro said smiling at all of us, "no I wont allow it" Dad said, "you have no say!" I shouted getting upset, "2 years and we haven't even heard from any of you!, even if you had you still couldn't stop us" I said crossing my arms "Catherine's right" E.J said, "what are yous doing here anyway?" E.J asked, "we invited them, you's turn three in a week so I thought why not all celebrate together" Aro said smiling at me and E.J.  
Later that day after the Cullen's had put their stuff in their rooms they rejoined us in the throne room,  
they were told to stand by the walls and once they did they looked at me and E.J.  
"Bring him in" Aro said, we watched as Felix and Demetri brought in a vampire, he looked scared and panicked, "I haven't done anything!" he shouted, "we have proof that you wiped out and entire small town, Catherine, teach this man a lesson then E.J...kill him" Aro said, "yes master" we both said I went to stand in front of him, and I imagined his whole body of fire next thing you know his body was on fire, I let him burn for a while then turned to E.J and smiled, "your turn" I said stepping aside, E.J stared at the man and froze him till he exploded me and E.J rolled on the floor laughing.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Our family shouted causing us to stop, "what's wrong?" Marcus asked, "you turned them into killer's!" My grandpa shouted,  
"but grandpa, you must realize what we do is to protect both humans and vampires" I said standing up beside my brother. They all looked shocked and angry.


	4. Not A Trophy!

Haha yesterday was awesome, Me and E.J got to freak out our whole family, good times, good times. I walked into the throne room to see everyone already there..but one person was missing...oh no...BAM!

"E.J!" I shouted, and then tackled him it's our daily hello, "do they always act like this?" Renesmee asked looking at us, I stood up, "what you got a problem princess, come at me bro!" I shouted before E.J tackled me again...I sometimes I hate brother's.

I skipped over to Renesmee, "hey big sis how have you been?" I asked her smiling, she smiled back and said fine, it was then that Jacob came over and kissed her, "ewww! MY EYES!" I yelled, "I've gone blind!" I said "you drama queen" E.J said laughing, "oh look I can see again!" as soon as I said that I punched my brother in the gut.

"kids, stop it's not nice to hit" Dad said, me and E.J looked at one another next thing your know were cat fighting, "he's/she's hitting me!" we yelled at the same time, I was thrown away from my brother as he was thrown away from me, all the Volturi got into protective stances, "calm, it was just the new member of our family Ben" Dad told them, I glared at Ben.

Me and Alec were thumb wrestling when Ben came up to us, "who's winning?" He asked, "I am" I said laughing as I beat Alec again, "can I try?" Ben asked, Alec said sure then walked over to talk to Jane, we were still thumb wrestling after two minutes when he squeezed my hand so hard I felt it crack, "AHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain holding my hand, Alec and the other's ran over to us asking what happened, "he broke my hand" I told them, the Volturi glared at him well my family...besides my brother didn't believe me.

After my hand was all healed up I was in my room when "Catherine, Catherine, Catherine, no one is going to believe you about your hand, but I only did it to prove to you that your mine understand me, Alec wont be alive much longer and as soon as he is out of the way...your mine" Ben told me through the door then walked away I knew his threat was empty because Alec was way tough plus the guard will protect him.

Night Of The Birthday Party!

It's been 6 days and now it's time for the party! wahoo!, I showered and got dressed in a navy blue and white dress with navy blue flats and navy blue bracelets and rings,

I got to the throne room to see it all decorated, Alec ran to me picked me up and swung me around as I hugged him, "Happy birthday Kitty" He whispered in my ear,

He set me down and I ran to my brother and sister, it was a fun party that was in till, "SHE'S NOT A TROPHY!" Alec shouted at Ben, "Oh but she is, she's gonna be my trophy, Catherine belongs with and to me, and no one is gonna stand in my way not even you!" Ben shouted back at him, "you wont touch my daughter" My dad said and oh did he sound scary, Renesmee put her arms around me protectively, Ben looked at me, "you know I'm right Catherine, we belong together you and me" he said with a crazy look in his eyes,

"no" was all I said, "fine, if I can't have you...no one can" He said then he ran at me, I tried using my gift but it wasn't working so I ran, but he just ran after me as the other's ran after him.


End file.
